Push-button type switches are utilized in thousands of applications. One common application for push-button switches is as an input device for a gaming machine. For example, a gaming machine may include a plurality of push-buttons permitting a user to indicate a input, such as to “hold” a card, place a “bet” of a monetary amount, “deal” cards or the like.
In many instances, gaming machines are located in areas of reduced illumination. The reduced illumination makes it easier for a player of the game to view information presented on a video display of the gaming machine. On the other hand, the reduced illumination makes it difficult for a player to observe other aspects of the gaming machine, such as the location of push-buttons. As a result, these gaming machine generally include a lamp for illuminating a push-button thereof.
A problem with these switches is that the life of the bulb or lamp is significantly less than that of the switch, forcing the operator to either replace the switch when a lamp burns out, or to replace burned out lamps several times during the life of a switch. Generally, however, it is very difficult to replace the lamp of such a switch. Generally, the entire switch must be removed from the housing to access the bulb, or at least a bottom portion of the switch must be access to access the bulb. This may require access to the interior of the gaming or other machine.
An improved system for removing and replacing lamps associated with such push-button switches is desired.